verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Council on Foreign Relations
Der Council on Foreign Relations (CFR) (engl. für Rat für Auswärtige Angelegenheiten) gilt als einflussreichster US-amerikanischer Think Tank. Das CFR wird von Verschwörungstheoretikern meist in einem Atemzug mit anderen zwielichtigen Organisationen, wie den Bilderbergern, der Trilateralen Kommission und dem Federal Reserve System, genannt und gilt als eine der ältesten Institutionen der "Globalen Elite". In diesem Kontext taucht auch die Bezeichnung Rockefeller Ministerium für Auswärtige Angelegenheiten auf, womit die Ansicht vertreten wird dass das CFR eine Marionette des Rockefeller-Clans sei. offizielle Zielsetzung Die selbstgegebene Aufgabe des CFR besteht darin außenpolitische Situationen zu Analysieren und Strategien zu entwickeln. Einige dieser Analysen sind für die Öfflichkeit in ihrer Publikation "Foreign Affairs", ihrer Internetseite und ihrem Podcast publiziert. Geschichte Der Entschluss zur Gründung des Council on Foreign Relations, wie auch des Royal Institute of International Affairs, soll laut Carroll Quigley bei einem Treffen im Pariser Hotel Majestic am 30 Mai 1919 gefasst worden sein. Zu den 50 Teilnehmern des Treffens gehörten: Edward Mandell House, Harold Temperley, Lionel Curtis, Lord Eustace Percy, Herbert Hoover, Christian Herter, sowie die Histroiker James Thomson Shotwell (Columbia University), Archibald Coolidge (Harvard) und Charles Seymour (Yale). Laut Quigley gehörten viele der Teilnehmer des Treffens zu den Round Table Gruppen. 1921 wurde das CFR von Edward Mandell House gegründet und hat seit dem seinen Sitz in der East 68th Street Ecke Park Avenue in New York City. Mitglieder Als Mitglieder werden ausschließlich US-Bürger anerkannt. Die gesamte Mitgliederanzahl beläuft sich schätzungsweise auf 4.000, worunter ehemalige Beamte der Nachrichtendienste (z.B. CIA), genauso zählen wie Professoren, gewählte Politiker und Medienmenschen. Prominente Mitglieder seit 1969 waren unter anderem: *George W. Bush (Skull & Bones) *Bill Clinton (Order of DeMolay) *George H. W. Bush (Direktor des CFR, Skull & Bones, US-Präsident a.D.) *Jimmy Carter (US-Präsident a.D.) *Dick Cheney *Condoleezza Rice *Gordon Adams Direktor der National Security (NSA) *John M. Deutsch CIA-Direktor , *Warren Christopher Staatssekretär *Odeh Felix Aburdene The Ahmanson Foundation *Joe L. Allbritton *Arthur G. Altschul , In memory of his father Frank Altschul) *Madeline Albright (Aussenministerin Admin. Clinton) *James Baker (Aussenminister Admin. Bush Vater) *Zbigniew Brezinski (Berater von Carter und Bush) *George Bundy (CIA-Berater Kennedys) *William Casey (CIA Boss a.D.) *Dewey Thomas *Eagleburger Laurence (Ex-Verteidigungsminister) *Eisenhower Dwight "Ike" (Ex - Präsident) *Ford Gerald (Ex - Präsident, Freimaurer 33°) *Gingrich Newton (Rep. Mehrheitsführer) *Alan Greenspan (FED) *Richard Hoolbroke *Hubert Humphrey (Ehem. Vize Präsident und Präsidentschafts - Kandidat) *John Edgar Hoover (Ex-FBI Direktor) *Jessie Jackson (Reverend, Politiker) *Henry Kissinger (Berater Nixon und Ford, Ex - Aussenminister) *Jean Picker *Lester Pollack *Edmund T. Pratt *Lewis T. Preston *Philip D. Reed Foundation, Inc./In Memory of Philip D. Reed *Stephen Robert *David Rockefeller (Standart Oil, Exxon, Manhattan City Bank) *Arthur Ross *John T. Ryan, Jr. *Herbert Salzman *James B. Sitrick *George Soros (Wall Street Gross - Spekulant) *Paul Soros (1993) *The Starr Foundation *David A. Stockman *Lee B. Thomas, Jr. *Laurence A. Tisch *Cyrus R. Vance *Paul A. Volcker (FED) *Robert C. Waggoner *Malcolm H. Wiener *Ezra K. Zilkha Liste der Vorsitzenden Russell Cornell Leffingwell 1946-53 John J. McCloy 1953-70 David Rockefeller 1970-85 Peter G. Peterson 1985-2007 Carla A. Hills (co-chairman) 2007- Robert E. Rubin (co-chairman) 2007- Liste der Präsidenten John W. Davis 1921-33 George W. Wickersham 1933-36 Norman H. Davis 1936-44 Russell Cornell Leffingwell 1944-46 Allen Welsh Dulles 1946-50 Henry Merritt Wriston 1951-64 Grayson L. Kirk 1964-71 Bayless Manning 1971-77 Winston Lord 1977-85 John Temple Swing 1985-86 (Pro tempore) Peter Tarnoff 1986-93 Alton Frye 1993 Leslie Gelb 1993-2003 Richard N. Haass 2003- Tochterorganisationen Zum CFR gehören auch das American Council on Germany, welches parallel zur deutschen Atlantik-Brücke e.V. gegründet worden ist, aber auch weltweit weitere zahlreiche Unter- und Partnerorganisationen, wie etwa das Chatman House, "L'Institut Francais des Relations Internationales" oder die "Deutsche Gesellschaft für Auswärtige Politik" in Bonn. US-Präsidenten Seit der Gründung des CFR waren alle US-Präsidenten bis auf Ronald Reagan bereits vor ihrer Wahl Mitglieder gewesen. Dafür war der Vizepräsident Reagans, George H. W. Bush, Mitglied des CFR und war 1977 sogar Direktor des CFR. Weitere CFR-Mitglieder waren darüber hinaus: Botschafter in Australien, Chile, Frankreich, Indien, Italien, Japan, Korea, Mexiko, Nepal, Nigeria, Phiippinen, Polen, Russland, Slowenien, Spanien, Südafrika, Syrien, Tschechien und Großbritannien. Verschwörungstheorien Der Verdacht einer Weltverschwörung ist insofern begründet, dass sich im CFR politische, wirtschaftliche und mediale Macht treffen. Dies begründet auch den unleugbaren realen Einfluss des CFR auf die Politik, auch wenn es sich um eine nichtstaatliche Organisation handelt. Angeblich nutzt das CFR seine Macht dazu den Plan einer "Neuen Weltordnung" durchzusetzten. Laut einer Theorie liegt diese Neue Weltordnung in der Durchsetztung der "Eine-Weltregierung", vermutlich unter der Herrschaft der USA, hier werden Verbindungen zum Project for the New American Century (PNAC) aufgezeigt. Einige Mitglieder des CFR prognostizieren allerdings das genaue Gegenteil http://www.cfr.org/publication/6005/new_world_order.html (Desinformation?). Der Rat hat angeblich durch seine Infiltrierung und nahezu vollständige Unterwanderung der Regierung und der CIA maßgeblichen Einfluss auf die Vereinigten Staaten, vorwiegend auch auf die Außenpolitik, es wird auch vermutet, dass der CFR eine Schattenregierung hinter der offiziellen Fassade bildet. Auch die US-Presse und andere Medien sollen unter dem Einfluss oder sogar der Kontrolle des Rats stehen. angebliche Verstrickungen Es gibt Anschuldigungen, der CFR sei der Hauptmotor für den Krieg in Jugoslawien und gegen Afghanistan und den Irak. Der Hauptgrund für diese Kriege ist das Öl. (Pipeline Schwarzes Meer - Adria, Pipeline durch Afghanistan, Ölfelder im Irak und unter Saddam Hussein Verkauf des Öls an Lukoil und Elf Aquitaine zu Euro statt Dollar. Die Schattenregierung hinter der USA will die Kontrolle über den weltweiten Ölpreis erringen. Da ja diese Organisationen die Presse weltweit kontrollieren, können sie ihre wahren Absichten spielend verbergen und die öffentliche Meinung durch Propaganda völlig in die Irre leiten. Zitat, vom CFR-Mitglied Admiral a. D. Chester Ward, bezüglich des CFR: *''"Ebenso bedeutend ist der Einfluss des CFR auf die Massenmedien. Sie kontrollieren unsere großen Zeitungen, Zeitschriften, den Rundfunk und das Fernsehen. Dieses Zugeständnis zeigt, dass der CFR keine Probleme und Bedenken hat ihre politischen Machenschaften zu verschleiern."''' Das Rockefeller-Imperium: Nach Gary Allen, der Verfasser von "Die Insider" war das Rockefeller-Imperium der größte Geldgeber und steuernde Instanz hinter dem CFR seit der Gründung dieser einflussreichen Organisation nach dem 1. Weltkrieg. Man kann ruhig sagen, die Geldsäcke der Wallstreet steuern hier ihre verhängnisvolle Politik über das CFR, und zwar über Agenten, die die Rockefellers in die US-Politik einschleusen. Ein typisches Beispiel ist der Kriegstreiber und -Verbrecher Henry Kissinger. David Rockefeller ist Gründer der Trilateral Commission, einer vermutete Unterorganisation des CFR. Dabei unterstützte der großkapitalistische Rockefeller-Clan insgeheim den Kommunismus, indem der Handel mit der UDSSR gefördert wurde, aber auch mit Technologie und Direktfinanzierung. So wurde dieser Block, das Feindbild aufrechterhalten, gegen den die Rüstung des Westens immer auf der Höhe gehalten werden musste. Nutznießer war natürlich letztendlich die US-Rüstungsindustrie (militärisch-industrieller Komplex). Der Beweis dieser Politik ist der Umstand, dass heute nach Wegfall der "Bedrohung" durch den kommunistischen Block die "Schurkenstaaten" (Terrorismus) als Bedrohungsbild herhalten müssen. Die Rüstungsindustrie der Staaten, der Hauptexportzweig würde sonst in die Knie gehen! Weitere angebliche Verknüpfungen *Die Chefetagen großer Stiftungen wie der Ford Foundation, des Carnegie Endowment und die Medien sind von CFR-Leuten besetzt. *Der innerste Kreis (die Elite) der CFR ist der Skull & Bones-Orden, eine Gruppe von Yale-Studenten. Dort spielt die Familie Bush eine herausragende Rolle. Sowohl George Bush senior, als auch dessen Vater Prescott Bush und der heutige US-Präsident George W. Bush sind "Bonesman". *Im Auftrag von Lord Rothschild agierte Schiff mit der Bank Kuhn & Loeb. Die führenden Banken, die die Federal Reserve Bank(FED) sind unter anderen Kuhn & Loeb, Morgan Stanley, Chase (Rockefeller), Warburg. Der Dollar ist seit August 1971 nicht mehr durch Gold gedeckt, sondern er bezieht seinen Wert durch den Annahmezwang für Rohöl und Rohstoffe. *Der CFR führt den Vorsitz in der Weltbank, dadurch übt der CFR eine enge Kontrolle über die Nationen der westliche Welt. *Der CFR ist wahrscheinlich eine Maske der Illuminaten, oder ist zumindest von Illuminaten infiltriert worden. Ein ehemaliges Mitglied des CFR, Rear Admiral Chester Ward, US-Navy (im Ruhestand) legte die unheimlichen Absichten des Rates im "Review of the News" offen: "Die mächtigste Clique unter diesen Elitegruppen hat ein Ziel gemeinsam. Sie wollen die Souveränität und nationale Unabhängigkeit der Vereinigten Staaten aufgeben. Eine zweite Clique von internationalen Mitgliedern im CFR... besteht aus den internationalen Wall-Street-Bankiers und deren Schlüsselagenten. Diese wollen vor allem ein Weltbankmonopol von der Regierung die letztlich die Weltregierung kontrollieren wird, welche das auch immer sein mag... " Wer sind die Mitglieder dieser modernen, geheimen Gesellschaft? Eine Analyse der 4 200 Mitglieder zeigt, daß 31% aus dem Konzernbereich kommen, 25% aus dem akademischen Bereich, 13% aus der Regierung, 8% aus dem Rechtswesen, 6% von den Medien und 2% von anderen Berufen. Themenkomplex ---- CFR ---- Chatham House | Pilgrims Society ---- DGAP | Trilaterale Kommission ---- Atlantik-Brücke e.V. | American Council on Germany ---- German Marshall Fund | ECFR ---- Weblinks *Seite des Council on Foreign Relations *Stellungnahme des CFR zur Neuen Weltordnung *http://www.pehi.eu/introduction.htm *http://www.wasserauto.de/html/don_t_panik.html *http://www.whitehousestinks.com/article/Glossar/1046091120.html *http://www.geocities.com/CapitolHill/2807/ *Magisterarbeit: US-Ostküstenestablishment und sein Wirken im Schatten des CFR Kategorie:Nichtregierungsorganisation Category:Gesellschaft Category:20. Jahrhundert Category:21. Jahrhundert